


Adventures of The Squad… in Minecraft

by em5182



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, Friendly Rivalry, Minecraft, Multi, Some Fluff, Teamwork, but not really, friendships, i love their friendship, kind of, ml crack!fic, ninalya, partners, why minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em5182/pseuds/em5182
Summary: What happens when Nino introduces his friends to a new game where everything is blocks and you could do anything? Destruction. That’s the answer. Nino, Alya, Adrien, and Marinette play minecraft. Yep. Minecraft.





	Adventures of The Squad… in Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for the cringe. but i have no regrets :>

In the Dupain-Cheng household, the four friends: Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien, were all crammed in one living room, screaming at each other. Why, you must ask?

They are immature and do not know how to play a simple video game. That’s why. But then again, this isn’t any simple video game, it was a game that’s supposed to build teams together. And literally build stuff together. They fight off monsters in the night. And just live a life of survival (or creative) like you have no technology and everything is squares.

“I THINK I JUST RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP…”

Nino all but shouted as he looked up from his screen.

“NINO!” His three other friends shouted in frustration.

Nino tried to smile apologetically but it turned into something like a terrified facial expression.

“Why did we agree to this?” Adrien contemplated.

“All our hard work… gone…” Marinette said in disbelief.

“Just… why _MINECRAFT_?” Alya sighs like it was the end of the world. She almost threw her phone too.

“Oops…?” Nino said in an innocent child’s tone.

His three friends turn to Nino as the culprit and glared. And they glared so hard, Nino chuckled nervously and shifted uncomfortably.

All could conclude… that this day turned out to be… not what they expected. It was a disaster in simpler terms.

* * *

 

**_3 hours ago…_ **

Marinette was half panicking and half elated. Her friends were coming over to her house today! And Adrien was going to be there! Which meant… she had to clean her room! She was zooming through her room, taking posters down two by two. Tikki was helpful too.

“Marinette! Your friends are here!” Marinette’s mother calls from downstairs.

Oh no. She still has her desktop background to change, “Uhh… be there in a sec!”

Photo. Photo. Photo. She sets the background to a selfie of her and Alya. There, safe. She races down to the living room where she finds her three friends standing there, looking like they’ve just got there.

“Hey…” Marinette greeted with flushed cheeks as she gazed at all of her friends.

“Marinette! How’s it going?” Nino, the ever DJ, greets.

“Hey, girl! Thanks for having us!” Alya places an arm around her shoulder.

“Hey Mari. So what are we doing today?” Adrien waves.

Marinette blushes at the attention of Adrien but quickly shakes her head in determination. They were going to enjoy this get together and Adrien will say, ‘Oh Marinette this was the best hangout we’ve ever had! I want to be with you forever!’ and she’ll be like ‘Oh, I love you Adrien! Let’s live together and have three children and a cat, no a hamster! And we’ll name it—

“Marinette!” Alya pinched the girl at her side.

“Ouch! Alya!” Marinette whined.

“Answer the question! What are we gonna do today?” She shout-whispers to her.

“Oh! Right,” Marinette chuckles nervously, “We could play ultra mechastrike III again!”

“Oh no! No way!” Nino protests.

“Yeah, we are not doing that.”

“Aww, why not?” Adrien and Marinette pout in unison.

“Do you guys hear yourselves? Marinette and Adrien, you two are literally the champions of that game! There’s no way me and Nino are going against you two!” Alya reasons out.

The two blush at Alya’s compliments.

“Plus! I have a better game,” Nino gives a cheeky smile that worries everyone.

“Why do I feel like we’re gonna be doomed?”

“Same here, Adrien,” Marinette subconsciously says.

“Babe, please don’t tell me it’s that square—block game again.”

“Oh it is… let me introduce you guys to… Minecraft!” Nino takes out his phone to show the game’s app icon to them in pride.

Alya face palms. Under her breath she mutters, “You are a dork.”

“What’s minecraft?” Adrien and Marinette asked, squinting at the game to take a closer look.

“You’ve never heard of minecraft?” Nino said at the same time Alya said:

“It’s a game that is oddly addicting and everything is squares.”

The two oblivious pair did not understand and were sadly, still uneducated.

Nino sighs, “It’s better if I just show you.”

Nino explains to them the concept and mechanics of the game, showed them how it looked like, and showed them how to play.

“So,” Marinette started, “It’s basically a normal video game where you have to live and play through it except everything is pixelated and blocks.”

“And you can do anything?” Adrien raises an eyebrow.

“It’s your world, you can do _anything_!”

“Anything, huh?” Adrien says thoughtfully with a smirk, exchanging glances with a smug looking Marinette.

“Oh no, what have you done Nino?” Alya says with a horrified expression as she watched Marinette and Adrien exchange looks.

“There’s no escaping the wrath of these two, huh?”

Both Adrien and Marinette chuckle evilly. Giving a secret conversation through their eyes, they exchange nods.

“If you say we can do anything,” Marinette says smugly, “And the main thing about _minecraft_ is to build and fight…”

“We challenge you two to a competition!” Adrien finished her sentence for her.

“Oh no,” Alya and Nino say in unison.

“Whoever can build the best village…!”

“And there will be a fight at the end! Kind of like the hunger games except we’re looking for resources and building houses.”

“Yup! And we have one and a half hours to do all that before the final battle!”

“So what do you say?” Adrien asks.

Alya and Nino gulp audibly. Exchanging glances, they nod in determination.

“Bring it on, Agreste, Dupain-Cheng!”

“We are so gonna kick your butts!”

Marinette and Adrien snicker.

“We’ll see about that,” Marinette says slyly.

“Ok, but you guys have to actually download the app first,” Nino points out.

“You may have won this battle, but we will win the war,” Adrien says with narrow eyes.

Alya and Nino squint in confusion. They haven’t even started yet.

Adrien just shrugs, “I just really wanted to say that line.”

“Ah-ha! It downloaded!” Marinette pumps a fist to the air.

“Hey! You didn’t wait for me, Mari,” Adrien pouts.

“Oops?” Marinette fake apologizes, sticking out her tongue to him.

“Ouch,” Adrien places a hand on his chest in dramatic pain.

Marinette giggles, a blush forming on her cheeks. She couldn’t believe that she had the courage to be sassy! To Adrien Agreste!

Nino rolls his eyes, “Just download the game, dude.”

 

* * *

 

  
**_After the battle..._ **

“I regret ever introducing these two to minecraft…”

“Babe… next time let’s just not introduce them to any other game again.”

“Agreed.”

They watch as Marinette and Adrien destroy the village he and Alya had worked so hard on with fire. That was in the game.

In real life, the two were snickering evilly and shouting orders at each other.

“They’re not working for hawkmoth, are they?” Nino asks Alya to be sure.

“No… I don’t think so… they’re more like the equal of hawkmoth,” Alya says with her jaw dropped.

“This is for our house!” Marinette sets aflame a tree.

“This is for our hamster!” Adrien sets aflame another house.

The two laugh maniacally. Nino and Alya exchange afraid looks to each other. Their friends were crazy!

“You wanna leave and just get ice cream?” Alya suggests.

“Sure.”

* * *

**_At the start…_ **

“I’ll go get us food…” Marinette said, standing up from her place in the couch.

“I’ll set up the world,” says Nino.

In the kitchen, Marinette could finally freak out. _Ahhh! I’m going to be playing a game with Adrien on my team!_ Well, he’s always on her team when they play since Alya always hogs Nino for herself. They may be a couple but Marinette feels they're plotting something. Marinette is forever grateful to have a friend like Alya.

Her and Adrien could finally live together! They’ll have their own little village in a small island and maybe they’ll have _hamsters_! Are there hamsters in minecraft? She’ll have to ask Nino.

Oh! This was so exciting. Marinette grabs a plate of cookies and puts it on a tray. As well as a basket of goodies her parents put together to feed them all.

Just as she turned around, Adrien surprised her, “Hey Marinette.”

“Gah!” The surprise caused her to jump and drop the basket.

Luckily, Adrien caught it. “S-sorry,” he exclaimed.

Marinette sighs in relief, “Thanks! At least it wasn’t the tray!”

Adrien chuckles, “A whole plate of cookies would be wasted. My life will be ruined!”

Marinette giggles, “Oh don’t be so dramatic, last I checked, you weren’t allowed to eat carbs.”

Marinette was so freaking proud of herself! She’s talking to Adrien Agreste! In full sentences! Major improvement since her crush first developed!

“That’s if I get caught,” he winks at her.

Marinette could’ve sworn she had swooned.

“Anyway, I was thinking… what should be our game plan?”

“O-our game plan?”

“Yeah, what’s our strategy?”

“I think… we should divide and conquer! You take care of getting the resources while I can take care of the building! Or we could do it the other way around?”

“I think that’s perfect! Nino and Alya won’t see what’s coming!”

Marinette laughs then turns deadly seriously, “Knowing Alya and Nino, they’ll cheat at the end, so IF they destroy everything we’ve created, let’s destroy _everything_ they’ve ever worked hard on.”

Adrien gulps. Sweet Marinette could be deadly Marinette. Adrien learns something new everyday, today he learned to _never ever_ mess with Marinette. Do. Not. Underestimate that girl. She reminds him of a certain bug…

“Understood? Okay, good!” Marinette reverts to her ever cheerful self and walks back to the couch like she hadn’t just said a death threat back there.

Marinette places the food on the coffee table and they sit back down on one side of the couch where Alya and Nino stayed on the other side. It created a barrier. They were on different teams after all.

“Ooh! Food!” Nino says as he reaches out to grab a cookie.

Marinette, too, grabs a cookie or five. She brings it to the kitchen and puts it on a plate, remembering how Tikki had to stay up in her room the whole day. She brings it to her room, unaware of another kwami watching from below.

“Tikki?” She says quietly.

“Marinette!” Tikki flies into sight.

“Hey! What have you’ve been doing out here?” Marinette asks, curiously.

“I’ve just been flying around, getting extra exercise! I’ve also been trying your… streaming apps? Is that what you call it? I’m in the middle of watching a movie!”

Marinette chuckles. Her kwami was adorable! “Well, I brought you cookies!”

“Oh! Thank you, Marinette!”

“Alright, be good here!”

“Have fun down there!”

Marinette places the plate of cookies on her desk and goes back down.

A certain black kwami, escapes from Adrien’s pocket when no one was looking and phases into Marinette’s room where he’s assuming Ladybug’s kwami is in.

“Hey, Marinette! Join the game, girl!” Alya says.

She takes a seat next to Adrien, blushing when their thighs made contact. “U-uh, yes!”

She opens up her app and immediately joins the game.

They all spawned in the same place.

“Dibs that cave!” Alya immediately called out the second she’s sees a cave in the distance.

“Good eye, babe!”

“Fine! We’ll find our own island and it’ll have plenty of caves and resources!” Marinette said, already salty.

“It’s alright, Mari, they can have that cave. Cos we dibs that island!” Adrien says, already running to it.

“Nice one, Adrien!”

It was a big and resource-filled island. It had sand with sugar cane, a hidden cave on the other side, plenty of trees, and a good space to build a village.

“Very nice, Adrien!” Marinette complimented him as she looked around the area. “This’ll do!”

Alya and Nino could not be seen anymore from where they were.

“Well, we don’t need an island! We have a hill and a cave!” Nino boasted.

“Hate to break it to you, Nino, but we now claim this land, or should I say _our_ -sland? You know, because ‘island’ is only for I but _our_ -land is for more than I.”

“Adrien,” Marinette glares, “As sweet as that was, no. Just no.”

Adrien laughs, “What’s wrong? You don’t want to _soil_ the mood.”

He placed a block of soil down. Marinette stares at Adrien, and without looking at her screen, hits Adrien’s player.

“ _Meouch_!”

“Your not a cat! And your not allowed to make puns anymore!”

Adrien laughs.

“Nino, let’s leave these two lovebirds alone. We can’t have them eavesdropping on our plans,” Alya said smirkingly.

“Hey! We are not lovebirds!” Both Marinette and Adrien said at the same time.

“Marinette is just a friend!”

“Adrien makes puns!”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with puns!”

“Yes, there is!”

Alya sighs, “Come on, Nino.”

Alya and Nino sit on the high chairs of Marinette’s kitchen leaving the two still arguing in the living room.

“Okay, wait!” Adrien breaks their argument, “We have to focus or else Nino and Alya will get ahead!”

“You’re right, but if I hear one more pun from you…” she points an accusing finger at him.

Adrien smirks, “You’ll what? _Block_ me?”

Marinette inhales in rage, furiously blocking Adrien’s player around soil. His player will never see the light of day again.

Once Marinette finished, Adrien burst out laughing. “I—can’t—believe—you did that!”

Marinette stifles a scream in frustration, “You! Insufferable, little— wipe that annoying grin off your face and get to work!”

“As you wish, m’lady,” Adrien says subconsciously.

Marinette freezes. _The puns. Meouch? M’lady._ Adrien really reminds her of Chat Noir…

Marinette shakes herself out of it. She had a village to build.

Adrien chuckles to himself. _Her stubbornness. Her frustration._ Marinette was so cute. She reminds him of his lady.

Adrien shakes himself out of it. He has diamonds, and iron, and gold, and all those good resources to find.

* * *

 

**_After the hangout, during patrol…_ **

“Quiet night tonight?” Chat says dropping to Ladybug’s side.

“Yep. Nothing exciting happening right now,” Ladybug sighs.

“In that case… what do you want to do?”

“I have had enough excitement for the day, you think of something to do…” Ladybug closes her eyes in peace.

“Hmm…” Chat contemplates, tapping his chin. “Have you heard of _minecraft_?”

Ladybug’s eyes snap open, she whips out her yo-yo and in a flash, hangs Chat Noir by the ankle with her super weapon.

“Woah! LB! Calm down!”

“Do. Not. Speak of that game ever again!”

Chat gulps in fear, “W-why?”

She drops Chat Noir, making him land on his head, “We shall not speak of that experience ever again.”

“U-um… sure?”

* * *

**_Still playing minecraft and the aftermath…_ **

“OMYGOSH! OMYGOSH! OMYGOSH!”

Marinette exclaims in excitement, literal stars were shown in her eyes as she stops from the fifth house she was building.

“What? What is it?” Adrien asks, pausing from his screen to look up at Marinette.

Her eyes were SHINING with stars. Was that a tear he saw?

“Uh… Marinette?”

“ADRIEN THEY HAVE HAMSTERS!”

“WHAT! WHERE?” Adrien almost threw his phone to look at Marinette’s screen.

“I was building our house when suddenly a hamster showed up! It’s all I’ve ever wanted!” Marinette whispers in awe, screaming internally.

“Nino? Are hamsters part of minecraft?” Adrien asks, looking up to Nino.

“No, it was just a mod I added since I KNOW how much your obsessed with getting a hamster in the future!” Nino snickers.

Marinette gasps, looking at Adrien with more awe, “You like hamsters too?”

“Nice one, Nino,” Alya whispers to her boyfriend, sticking out a fist for him to pump.

Nino hits it smugly, “You know I gotcha number.”

Meanwhile, the two oblivious idiots, continue to converse about their love of hamsters and what to name it.

“We need a name! Hammy? Billy! Bob? Little Timmy? Tommy?”

“There’s just so many choices to name him!” Adrien said. “I never get enough time to finish all my daydreams to actually say ‘We’ll get a hamster and we’ll name it—”

Marinette gasps all of a sudden, “I never knew how much we were alike! I already have the names of our three children: Emma, Hugo, and Louis. But I’ve never had enough time to actually think about my hamster’s name…”

“I know right! People are just so rude and keep distracting my thoughts! Wait, did you say _our_ children?”

“WHAT— I mean is _my_ children,” Marinette laughs nervously, “I mean in the future if you want to— NO!— I mean in the game if we could— I WAIT!— I, umm, I, ughhh….”

Adrien just stares. Marinette covers her face in embarrassment. Unfortunately, she did not see the smile unconsciously growing on Adrien’s face as he watched her.

Alya and Nino, who were of course watching the whole scene unfold, pumped their fists for the second time in silent celebration.

The fire on Marinette’s face, however, did not die down right away. She was still blushing furiously as they continued their duties in the game.

Time passed, and sooner or later, their one and a half hour had passed and it was time for the final battle.

“It’s the final countdown, guys…” Nino said.

“The ‘guys’ is not part of the song,” Adrien said sarcastically.

“Oh you hush,” Nino bites back.

“Guys, guys, save the heat for the battle,” Alya includes herself in the conversation.

“Where are we battling?” Marinette asks.

“Up there,” Nino says.

All three friends look up to see a massive dome… tournament arena? It was right above the center of both villages. The two teams had built so much and so big, their villages almost coincide with each other. Majority of the arena was over Marinette and Adrien’s village.

“Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s get up there!”

“How do we get up there?”

“By teleportation,” Nino says cooley, taking out some kind of teleportation eye and throwing it up to the arena.

“You went to the end?” Adrien exclaims in shock.

“Nope I got it from creative just now so I can teleport you guys to me,” Nino explains.

As if on cue, Nino teleports his other friends to where he was.

“No creative mode allowed while fighting! Or building! Did you cheat?” Marinette accused.

“No, no, of course not! I just did it for this once! Anyway it’s gone now, I’m in survival. Babe, hit me,”

Alya punches Nino’s arm.

“Ow! What’d you do that for?”

“You said to hit you!”

“I meant in the game!”

“Oh.” Alya says flatly, hitting Nino’s player and making him lose a heart.

“There, you see!”

Marinette and Adrien stayed at one side of the arena while Alya and Nino stayed at the other.

“In three?”

“One.”

“Two.

“Three!”

The four friends charge at each other but before anybody could hit anybody, Nino planted a bunch of explosive TNT all over the arena, no doubt it would cause a chain reaction and destroy everything.

“Nino! That’ll destroy everything!” Marinette shouted.

“Nobody said anything about rules!” Nino smirked, lighting up the TNT.

It exploded in slow motion. Literally. Because of lag. The arena broke apart, and suddenly they were falling. The remaining TNT were also falling. Their hearts went down halfway by the explosions impact. Surely, when they hit the ground, they are dead.

But as they were falling, they watched as the TNT exploded, causing destruction to both villages.

Suddenly, all of their screens turned red, the choice to respawn was shown, and the four friends could only stare at each other in shock.

Once their shock finally settled in, Nino was the first to speak.

“I think… I just ruined our friendship…”

“NINO!” All his three friends turned to him to blame.

“All our hard work!”

“Everything, gone!”

“Why…!”

And that was where the arguments have started and the shouting at each other filled the room.

“Oops…?” Nino said in an innocent child’s tone.

His three friends turn to Nino as the culprit and glared. And they glared so hard, Nino chuckled nervously and shifted uncomfortably.

“Let’s kill him!” Marinette started the revolution and started attacking Nino’s player with her own bare fist in the game.

Adrien followed suit. While Alya, she silently but furiously typed the command in which will end Nino’s player’s life.

After Nino had respawned, he tried to make things… better.

“Ok, I am really sorry guys, truly. Let me make it up to you! Oh hey, there’s a creeper next to your still standing house where your hamster is at! I’ll save him!”

“Ni-NO!” Adrien and Marinette said in unison.

As Nino tried— attempted to kill the creeper, it unfortunately exploded. And it destroyed their house… and the hamster.

“I think you broke them Nino,” His girlfriend pointed out to the pair who had just watched their house and hamster die.

“Oh shi—I am so sorry guys!”

The looks on their faces… was that real tears?

“Set us to creative,” Marinette said with a dead voice that could kill.

Nino swallowed his fear and quickly typed the command to make them both turn to creative mode.

Immediately, Marinette and Adrien flew to Alya and Nino’s village and started wrecking it.

“Okay, I deserve that.”

“...” Alya had no comment.

Alya and Nino just watch as Marinette and Adrien destroy everything they built and worked hard on.

“This is for our house!” Marinette sets aflame a tree.

“This is for our hamster!” Adrien sets aflame another house.

Alya turns to Nino. “Let’s go get ice cream now.

“Right with you.”

 

* * *

 

  
Alya and Nino escape the house where rampage and destruction happens and made their way to find André the ice cream man.

“Do you think those two are gonna be okay?”

“I’m sure, they just need to chill, ya know?”

“The best way to chill is with ice cream. Let’s just buy them a tub of ice cream when we get back.”

“I like how you think, Wifi.”

“Not so bad yourself, DJ.”

“Ah! If it isn’t Alya and Nino, the coolest couple I know!” André says out of nowhere.

Guess they found him. “Hey André, you got anything for us to chill?”

“I have just the thing!” He replies.

Alya and Nino smiles at each other.

 

* * *

 

  
Panting, Adrien and Marinette collapse on the floor after their… rampage of destruction.

“I’m done,” Adrien claims.

“Me too,” Marinette says. “I don’t think I want to play minecraft ever again.”

“We lost… our hamster…”

“Hey… Adrien.”

“...Yes?”

Marinette turns to make eye contact with him, “In the future… would you… like to get a hamster together?”

Adrien blinks… twice.

“I mean! There’s no guarantee if we’ll still be friends (or anything more) in the future… but if, if you’re still in my life… I would like to get one… with you,” Marinette’s cheeks gradually darken with blush.

Adrien’s face slowly forms a smile, “I would love to.”

He would love to be with Marinette in the future. He would love to remain her friend (or even something more). Because after all this time, he’s realized something. Marinette was a friend. But she could be more than a friend if he wanted to, and if she wanted that too. He would love to have Marinette in his life.

… Because she brought him joy just as his mother had once given him.

Adrien got lost in her eyes. Those bluebell, lights up the night sky, eyes.

Marinette didn’t know how long she was staring but she couldn’t turn away from his eyes. Those emerald, green, green eyes.

They didn’t know how much time had passed, they didn’t care. Time was an illusion. They were too lost. Why do people make out if just keeping eye contact was intimate enough?

The sudden opening of the door made them jump and break eye contact. They were both blushing furiously, their backs turned from each other.

“We’ve got ice cream!” Alya exclaimed with excitement as she opened the door.

“For you guys too chill— your faces…?” Nino said with a confused expression on his face upon seeing the furiously blushing pair.

“Oh ho, ho. What happened here?” Alya said, eyeing suspiciously the pair who were on the ground, blushing.

Marinette sighs, sitting up, “Just give me that ice cream.”

Alya gives the tub of ice cream to Marinette who puts it on her lap and opens the top making it look so easy. She gives one spoon to Marinette who eats the ice cream… from the tub.

Marinette gives the spoon to Adrien, who just sat up, and took it, eating the ice cream the same way Marinette did.

Alya and Nino gape at the two. They were sharing a _spoon_. What had happened when they were gone?

“Just so you know,” Marinette said, licking the spoon, “I am never playing minecraft ever again. Period.”

The ice cream did cool the pair down and they returned to their normal skin color.

“Anyone want to go outside? Minecraft has ruined my sanity and I can’t remember how real life looks like,” Adrien spoke.

“Agreed,” Marinette answered.

The two stood up from their positions on the floor and moved to the door, both looking back before leaving.

“You coming?” Marinette asks.

“Nah. We’re gonna finish your food here,” Nino says, putting an arm around Alya’s shoulder. The food on the coffee table still present.

“Suit yourself,” Adrien shrugs.

The two leave the room.

Alya and Nino exchange grins. They did not miss how Adrien and Marinette unconsciously or not intertwined fingers, palms together, hands held as they walked out the door.

Seems like they’ve cooled down. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i ever found myself funny... 
> 
> Anyway, this story is completely and solely for laughs. (I am sorry for the terrible cringe). Hope you liked it (somehow)!
> 
> why did i ever believe i was funny?


End file.
